


Sweet Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is haunted by dreams of lions, but her husband, Sandor, is there when she wakes up. A small yet peaceful story focusing on Sansa, Sandor and their children. A kind of continuation from Happy Ending.</p><p>Find it on Fanfiction.net: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9598049/1/Sweet-Dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

She was running through the forest, her long hair streaming behind her as she ducked under branches and vines. Thorns scratched at her arms and face but she didn't care; she had to get away, she had to run. Branches seemed to reach out and pull at her hair as she tore through the darkness. She was terrified as she ran, stumbling over roots and rocks in the undergrowth. The forest was dark and full of shadows; she couldn't see a thing. She glanced behind and saw a pack of lions racing towards her, roaring. She cried out and fell over. She attempted to clamber back up but her feet were tangled in a mass of tree roots. She pulled desperately at her legs, willing them to break free, hearing the lions getting closer and closer. Suddenly she was aware of herself getting larger; her hands became huge, grey paws and she felt fiercer and stronger. With this new found strength she ripped away from the roots and bounded towards the lions; ready to tear their throats out. She howled as she raced towards them; but no sooner had she become a wolf that she felt herself shrinking and her arms disappeared, becoming wings. Unable to fly, she hurled back to the ground. She tried to scream but couldn't find her voice. And the lions descended.

Sansa woke up with a scream, panting, she could feel sweat rolling down her body as she shook uncontrollably. She looked around desperately and saw him sat next to her, looking at her anxiously.

'Bad dream?' He asked, his voice that familiar growl.

Sansa nodded, feeling her eyes brimming with tears. She crawled onto his lap and buried her head in his huge, comforting chest. He put his big arms around her and stroked her hair.

'It's alright, I'm here', he muttered.

She listened to the sound of his heart beat, feeling the tears begin to stream down her face. Sandor was the only she would let see her like this, so vulnerable. He had seen her much worse, but it was more than that; he was the one she trusted most in the world, he was the only one who could chase away her nightmares.

He stroked her pale back and kissed her head. They stayed like that for some time and Sansa found herself becoming peaceful.

'We've got company', he whispered.

Sansa looked up, wiping her eyes, and saw two pairs of eyes watching from the crack in their bedroom door.

'It's ok', she said, 'Mama just had a bad dream'.

The two children came into the room, uncertain and clambered up onto the bed. Sansa took their children in her arms and gave them a hug.

'We heard you scream', said the girl, the elder.

'Are you ok?' The boy asked.

Sansa smiled. 'I'm fine, Eddard, your papa is here to protect me.'

Sandor nodded and wrapped his arms around his family, holding them close.

'What was the dream about?' The girl asked.

'Lions', Sansa whispered, remembering the vicious fangs clawing at her neck.

Sandor gave his wife's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

'Lions... Like the ones Papa knew?' The girl asked.

Sandor nodded. She leapt up and punched the air.

'If I ever met one, I'd kill them all, just like Papa would!' She yelled, defeating an invisible enemy with an invisible sword.

'Arya, come here', Sandor said. 'Fighting's fine, but your mother needs a hug now.'

Arya plopped back onto the bed, nodded vigorously, and squeezed her mother, making her laugh.

'Right, children, let your mother rest now.' Sandor said, pushing the duvet off himself.

'Will you read us a story, Papa?' Arya asked.

'Please!' Eddard said.

Sandor chuckled. 'Alright'. He had his back to them as he wrapped a robe around his waist. His children shrieked with laughter and jumped onto his back. He laughed and stood up.

'Night Mama!' Arya and Eddard called as Sandor took them back to their bedroom.

Sansa waved back, smiling, and settled back in the bed. It seemed big and lonely without her husband so she simply sat, waiting for him to return.

A while later he came back, his head almost touching the top of the door frame.

'They're asleep', he said. 'Or at least pretending to be'.

Sansa laughed as Sandor clambered back into their bed. He brushed his hair back off his face and stroked her shoulder.

'You ok now?' He asked, concerned.

'I'm fine. I just need... distracting.' She smiled, playfully.

Sandor grinned back at her. 'Maybe I can help'.

He pinned her down on the bed, his huge chest resting on top of hers. He kissed her, hard, on the lips and all thoughts of lions melted away under his touch.

That night, Sansa dreamt of lion corpses; their blood shining silver in the moonlight. Above them, on a cliff top, a huge dog with a blood stained mouth stood tall and calm, a tiny bird fluttering around him.


End file.
